With the development of light strips for use in the lighting industry, lighting technologies, in particular that of common light emitting diode (LED) light strips, are continuously improved as developers strive for perfection. While lamps have conventionally been used individually, more and more LED light strings are used together in public places such as corridors, underground garages and bathrooms. A driving control circuit is an important element of the LED light strings for controlling the LED light strings to operate normally. However, the conventional LED light string is controlled by a single main control element resulting in a monotonous lighting effect. Furthermore, the single master component cannot solve the problem of power being slightly or significantly attenuated during the transmission process of the power between circuit elements, resulting in the light-emitting diodes of the light strings being unable to illuminate normally, for example, an actual luminance being lower than a desired luminance.